Eine verhängnisvolle Schlafparty
by 0oHermineo0
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny planen eine Schlafparty...ich habe diese KG geschrieben da ich eine voll geniale Schlafparty hinter mir hatte, bei der ich nur 2 Std gepennt hab..schaut mal rein und bitte ein review!


Ich habe mir mal überlegt was wohl alles passiert wäre wenn Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny eine Schlafparty gemacht hätten...vielleicht liegt das jetzt auch daran das ich eine voll geile Mädels-Schlafparty hinter mir habe...also es ist meine erste Kurzgeschichte, also immer her mit der Kritik!

**Eine verhängnisvolle Schlafparty**

Es waren Sommerferien und in einer Woche sollte Harrys, Rons und Hermines sechste beziehungsweise Ginnys fünfte Schuljahr anfangen. Sie hatten beschlossen eine Art Schlafparty im Fuchsbau zu machen da alle immer noch etwas mitgenommen von den Ereignissen im Ministerium waren. Bellatrix hatte versucht Sirius umzubringen, jedoch waren noch rechtzeitig Auroren aufgetaucht. (A/N: für alle die es noch nicht ganz verstanden haben: Sirius lebt noch!)

Sie hatten sich in Ginnys Zimmer getroffen da dies das größte war, was leider nur hieß das zwei Matratzen nebeneinander passten und nicht wie in Rons Zimmer nur eine. Die Mädchen wollten auf einer schlafen und die Jungen auf der anderen. Sie hatten sich Knabbersachen und Getränke besorgt die jetzt auf einem weißen Tisch in der Ecke standen.

Die Mädchen saßen schon auf den Matratzen, die Jungen ließen auf sich warten. Ginny trug eine Boxershorts und ein T-Shirt von Ron, sie zog immer Sachen zum schlafen von ihm an die natürlich „etwas" zu groß waren. Hermine hatte einen kurzen hellblauen Pyjama an.

Sie hatten die Musikanlage angeschmissen und sagen nun lautstark zu „I'm walking on Sunshine" mit während sie wie wild auf den Matratzen rumhüpften.

Plötzlich hörten sie lautes Lachen. In der Tür standen Ron und Harry die sich lachend die Bäuche hielten. Hermine und Ginny sahen sich an und mussten ebenfalls lachen. Die vier ließen sich auf die Matratzen fallen. Harry stöhnte „Man das ist ja gar nicht weich genug! Komm mit Ron." Er zog seinen Freund hoch und ging hinaus. Etwas später kamen sie unter lautem Gepolter mit ihren Matratzen wieder und legten sie auf die anderen oben drauf. Dann ließ sich Harry wieder fallen. „Na geht doch, schon viel besser!" Ron, Ginny und Hermine setzten sich dazu. „ Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Ron.

„Also ich wär für Pantomime!" kam es begeistert von Hermine. Darauf kam ihr ein dreistimmiges „Was ist das denn?" entgegen.

Die Regeln waren schnell erklärt und Harry wollte unbedingt anfangen. Er rannte zum Waschbecken und klatschte sich eine Menge Wasser ins Haar. Dann riss er eine schwarze Robe aus dem Schrank und zog sie über. Er ging aus der Tür raus, die sich kurz danach plötzlich öffnete und laut ins Schloss knallte. Harry hatte sich die Haare glatt runterhängen lassen und warf sich nun seinen Umhang um...es sah aus wie „Snape!" kam es von Ron.

„Richtig!" rief Harry und schnappte sich ein Handtuch um die Haare zu trocknen. Nun war Ron dran. Er schnappte sich Krumbein und fing an ihn zu kraulen. „Na mein kleiner Schatz? Hast du schon wieder einen Schüler aufgetrieben? Feines Kätzchen!" die drei anderen kugelten sich schon längst lachen herum als Ginny endlich ein „Filch!" herausbekam. Nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatten ging Ginny zum Schrank und holte sich einige Schals aus einer Schublade. Dann nahm sie sich einen der Becher die auf dem Tisch standen und starrte hinein. Dann schrie sie auf. „Oh Merlin Harry du wirst dieses Schuljahr noch sterben!"

Hermine schnaubte verächtlich „Trewlaney..."

„Richtig Mine, wie bist du da bloß drauf gekommen?" fragte Ginny ironisch. Sie setzte sich neben Harry. „Guten Abend Professor Snape! Ich sehe gerade das du heute schlecht gelaunt bist, woran liegt das denn?"

Harry zog spöttisch die Augenbraue hoch und kräuselte seine Lippen, genauso wie Snape es immer tat. „Das können sie ja wohl selber rausfinden." Ginny kicherte und schaute dann wieder zu Hermine die sich ihre Haare zu einem strengen Knoten gebunden und eine Brille aufgesetzt hatte. Sie sah streng zu jedem einzelnen und Harry wurde richtig ungemütlich. Dann flog die Tür auf und Sirius steckte seinen Kopf herein. Er sah Hermine die ihn wiederum mit ihrem McGonagall -Blick anschaute. Er zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern. „Hilfe, ich hab schon dauernd Alpträume und jetzt wirst du auch noch ihre Nachfolgerin! Ich fühle mich als ob ich etwas verbrochen hätte."  
"Und weshalb bist du ursprünglich gekommen?" fragte Harry grinsend.

„Okay ich zitiere Molly: Wenn die Kinder nicht in fünf Minuten fertig im Bett liegen schick ich ihnen tausend Heuler sag ihnen das!"

Die vier sahen sich an dann blickte Harry zu Sirius „Halt sie noch ein bisschen ab, wir beeilen uns okay? Gute Nacht!"

„Ich versuch's, aber du kennst sie ja...euch auch ne gute Nacht und stellt nichts an was Molly aufregen würde..."

Er verschwand und die vier räumten blitzschnell das Zimmer auf. Als sie sich alle hingelegt hatte Harry daneben Ginny daneben Hermine daneben Ron ( die Mädchen wollten nicht an den Rand ) kam Molly herein. „Ich hoffe zu eurem besten das ihr gleich sofort einschlaft sonst bekommt ihr was zu hören!" sie schloss die Tür wieder.

Einige Sekunden war es still bis dann von Ron und Ginny gleichzeitig ein „Oh-oh!" kam. „Genau das wollte ich auch grad sagen." Kicherte Hermine

Dann war es wieder still dann kam ein „Püh" aus Ginnys Richtung. Nun mussten sie wieder alle Lachen jedoch so leise wie möglich damit Molly nichts mitbekam. Sie beruhigten sich alle wieder mühsam und es war mucksmäuschenstill. Dann kicherte Hermine „Ro-hon, hö-hör auf mi-mich zu kitzeln!" Harry grinste und kitzelte Ginny an der Hüfte. Diese quietschte und wand sich herum. Dabei warf sie sich quer auf ihn, jedoch mit so viel Schwung das die beiden von der Matratze auf den Boden fielen. Ginny kam auf Harry zum liegen. Sie war ihm plötzlich so nah, aber das war nicht schlecht, das war...schön. Auch Harry fand es nicht schlecht. Er konnte sie riechen, sie roch so gut!

„Ihr seid doch jetzt nicht echt ausm Bett gefalln oder?" lachte Ron. "Mach mal Licht an Mine!" als das Licht an war erkannte Hermine sofort die Situation. Obwohl sie lieber lachen wollte schnappte sie sich Rons Hand. „Komm mal eben mit!" sie waren gerade weg da wisperte Harry „Ginny, du bist wunderhübsch...ich..."

Ginny lächelte. „Harry, du bist noch viel wunderhübscher." Langsam bewegten sich ihre Lippen aufeinander zu. Als sie sich trafen schoss ein Blitz durch die Körper der beiden. Harry schlang seine Arme um Ginny und zog sie näher an sich heran, während Ginny ihre Arme um seinen Nacken schlang und anfing durch seine Haare zu wuscheln. Nach einiger Zeit mussten sie sich wegen Luftmangels trennen. Ginny grinste Harry glücklich an und er grinste zurück. „Sind wir dann jetzt zusammen oder wie?" die Antwort war ein nicht minder liebevoller Kuss.

Bei Ron und Hermine

Hermine hatte Ron hinter sich her in den Garten gezogen.

„Was ist denn los Mine? Warum ziehst du mich da raus?"

„Ron jetzt denk doch mal nach!"

„Was denn? Das ist meine kleine Schwester und mein bester Freund!"

„Okay dann anders. Denk dir...einfach einen Jungen und ein Mädchen die sich total mögen und das noch nicht gesagt haben. Und dann fallen sie durch Zufall aufeinander...!"

Ron machte ein entsetztes Gesicht. „Die werden doch nicht...Harry ist mein Freund, er kann so was nicht machen!" er wollte wieder ins Haus rennen doch Hermine hielt in fest.

„Komm Ron, bitte hör mir zu. Jeder weiß das sie zusammen gehören und sie sind das Traumpaar der Schule! Du willst das doch nur nicht weil Ginny deine Schwester ist und du sie beschützen willst. Versuch dir vorzustellen Ginny wäre nicht deine Schwester."

Ron schien zu überlegen, seine Stirn kräuselte sich und dann seufzte er. „Na gut, ich glaube ich verstehe was du meinst. Aber wenn er ihr wehtut..."

„Ron das wird er nie tun, er liebt sie!"

„Und ich dich." Oh nein, hatte er das eben laut ausgesprochen? Er schaute zu Hermine.

Hatte er!

Sie sah in an, eine Mischung aus Freunde und Überraschung stand in ihrem Gesicht.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

Sollte er es wagen? Er musste einfach, es war perfekt!

„Hermine ich...ich liebe dich."

Dieser plumpste ein ganzer Berg vom Herz. Sie wollte es ihm schon länger sagen, aber sie hatte sich nie getraut.

„Ron...ich liebe dich auch, ich wollte es dir sagen aber ich...hatte zuviel Angst das ich unsere Freundschaft zerstöre!"

Ron lächelte sie an und nahm ihr Gesicht sanft in die Hände. „Tust du nicht, sie wird nur noch stärker." Dann küsste er sie sanft und zärtlich.

Wieder bei Ginny und Harry

Ginny stand auf.

„Du bist schön weich, aber ich denke das du nicht ganz so bequem liegst. Lass uns wieder zurück auf die Matratze legen. Wo sind eigentlich Ron und Hermine?"

„Du hast Recht. Keine Ahnung, aber so schlau wie unsere Mine ist wird sie Ron hier rausgelotst haben und ihm erfolgreich erklärt haben was hier ablief...sonst wär er schon wieder hier. Aber sie können jeden Moment zurückkommen...sollen wir es ihnen sagen?"

Er kletterte zurück auf die Matratze und legte sich unter die Decke. Ginny krabbelte zu ihm unter die Decke und kuschelte sich an seine Seite.

„Ich würde sagen ja...vielleicht ist ja was zwischen ihnen gelaufen? Würde ja mal Zeit werden!"

In diesem Moment kamen Ron und Hermine herein, beide etwas rot im Gesicht und aufgekratzt wirkend. Ginny sah Harry vielsagend an.

„Harry, Ginny wir müssen euch was sagen..." fing Hermine an. Genau im gleichen Moment wie Ginny „Ron, Hermine wir müssen euch was sagen..." sagte. Sie lachten.

Dann ergriff Harry das Wort. „Also ich fasse zusammen: Ginny und ich sind ein Paar und Ron und Hermine?"  
"Richtig!" kam es dreistimmig zurück.

„Na dann ist ja alles klar. Ab unter die Decken bevor Molly wiederkommt...das könnte einige Gespräche ergeben die ich lieber auf später verschieben möchte."

Ron sah Harry an. "Aber wehe du tust Ginny weh..."

Dann krabbelten Hermine und Ron unter eine Decke und sagten noch gute Nacht bevor Hermine das Licht löschte.

Am nächsten Morgen

Sirius sollte schauen ob die vier schon wach waren und wenn ja dann zum Frühstück holen. Er schob leise die Tür auf, er wusste das es störte wenn man wenig Schlaf hatte und so früh geweckt wurde. Das Bild was sich ihm nun bot hatte er aber nicht erwartet. Harry lag auf dem Rücken und Ginny mit dem Kopf auf seinem Oberkörper. Seine Hand lag auf ihrem Rücken, die andere war mit ihrer verhakt. Hermine lag auf der linken Seite, dahinter Ron ebenfalls auf der linken Seite. Er umarmte sie von hinten und hatte seine rechte Hand mit ihrer linken verschlungen.

Sirius wollte gerade nach Molly rufen als Harry mit geschlossenen Augen sprach „Halt die Klappe Sirius oder ich verfluch dich." Sirius wollte lachen und etwas anzügliches zu der Lage sagen in der sich die vier gerade befanden da legte Ginny los, ebenfalls mit noch zu gehaltenen Augen. „Und wehe du lachst oder sagst irgendetwas schmutziges, noch nie zwei Pärchen gesehen?"

Sirius schloss den Mund wieder. Jetzt war Hermine dran, jedoch ohne die Augen zu öffnen. „Jetzt biste sprachlos was?"

Nun ergriff Ron das Wort. „Und wenn du mum rufst gibt es Ärger." Auch er hatte mit geschlossenen Augen gesprochen.  
Sirius klappte den Mund zu den er gerade geöffnet hatte um nach Molly zu rufen.

„Okay okay, ich gebs auf. Ich soll euch zum Essen holen. Aber woher wusstet ihr das ich das war?" die anderen öffneten nun ihre Augen.

„Wir kommen gleich...weißt du, mum hat so ihre Vorlieben wenn sie Leute schickt...meistens welche die sonst zu faul sind." Antwortete Ron. „Außerdem sind wir auch gerade erst aufgewacht, und nur du bist noch im Haus."

Dann beugte er sich zu Hermine rüber. „Guten Morgen Schatz, gut geschlafen?"

Er küsste sie auf den Mund, was Sirius ein verblüfftes Keuchen entlockte. „Was, noch nie geküsst?" fragte Harry schelmisch grinsend, und wie zur Bestätigung zog er Ginny auf seinen Schoß und gab ihr ebenfalls einen zärtlichen Kuss, in dem beide sofort versanken. Sirius schnaubte resigniert. „Wenn die königlichen Herrschaften dann fertig sind mit der morgendlichen Begrüßung könnten sie sich vielleicht dazu bequemen zum Frühstück zu kommen. Ich werde wohl nicht mehr gebraucht." Er verschwand durch die Tür. Kaum war er draußen hörte er ein schallendes Gelächter.

„Ha, dem haben wir's gezeigt!" brüllte Ginny.

Sirius grinste. Das war ein Pack, Rumtreiber wie sie früher auch. Er hoffte nur das ihre Zukunft weit besser verlief als die der originalen Rumtreiber.

ENDE


End file.
